Mira's Marauders
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |image=MirasMercs SC2 Logo1.svg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |type=Mercenary company |constitution= |leader=Mira Han |strength= |formed= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active |special= }} Mira's Marauders (a.k.a. Mira's Mercs) is a terran mercenary organization led by Mira Han, known for their ferocity and adaptability. It is based out of Deadman's Port, Deadman's Rock. Overview Mira's Marauders are a group of ferocious mercenaries, with heavily modified weapons and armor in order to add functionality and an intimidation factor to their gear. Commonly Mira's Marauders will put spikes, extra plating, and decals of skulls on their ships and powered armor. Many of her ships are heavily rusted over and chipping, but function as well as their Dominion counterparts. The group is noted for having a large number of reapers. Among the first of Mira's Marauders was her marauder corps, but it is unknown whether they follow out of loyalty or practically good blackmail she has on them. Much of their technology has been redesigned, including Vikings that make loud noises when their engines are fully revved and widow mines with extra explosive capacity. In spite of her charms, Mira has been unable to reliably recruit or retain ghosts for her Marauders. To date, the Marauders have been unsuccessful in creating a thor in spite of their best efforts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. October 17, 2016 Members of War Pigs, Hammer Securities, Spartan Company, and the Siege Breakers have been hired to fight alongside the Marauders in the past. History Cutthroat During the Second Great War, the group was hired by Colonel Orlan to protect him from Raynor's Raiders. However, Han was familiar with both Jim Raynor and Matt Horner and after receiving their payment of 6000 minerals, turned against Orlan. The colonel and his forces were defeated, and Mira held the colonel prisoner for Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. Later Actions After Sarah Kerrigan was de-infested, the group sheltered Valerian and Raynor from the Dominion in Dead Man's Rock. However, the Terran Dominion discovered their presence, and sent a force to intercept them. Mira's Mercs fought off the Dominion while the Dominion Renegades escaped.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. Later in the Second Great War after the capture of Jim Raynor by the Terran Dominion, Matt Horner approached Mira Hahn to use the services of Colonel Orlan to find where Raynor was being held. However, Han refused, and Mira's Mercs fought against the Hyperion and its crew as they destroyed their fleets and space platforms. Mira's Mercs were defeated, and they released Orlan to Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. During the End War, Mira's Marauders joined with the Dominion Fleet under Admiral Matt Horner in order to help push back Amon's Forces.Youtube. 2017-11-03. Co-op Commander Preview: Han and Horner. Youtube.com Accessed 2017-11-03. At some point Mira Han won a large number of liberators in a game of poker. However, she lost them to a rival mercenary not long after. Known Members *Mira Han (leader) *Dr. Becker *Dr. Yeats Notes *The group's decal can be earned in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty by completion of the Team Random 500 achievement.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 *The symbol of Mira's Mercs appears in the background of the Warhead Junction map of Heroes of the Storm.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 *Mira's Marauders will be a skin set made available the Katowice 2018 War Chest.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. References Category:Terran mercenary organizations Category:Heroes of the Storm